In a wireless communication system, a plurality of communication devices transmit signals having the same frequency or frequencies close to each other. This may result in interference between these signals, disadvantageously. Such interference leads to decreased throughput in the entire wireless system.
To address this, for example, PTL 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-56653) discloses a wireless relay device that relays a first wireless network and a second wireless network employing different frequency channels. This wireless relay device includes: a first interface unit corresponding to a terminal of the first wireless network; a second interface unit corresponding to a base station of the second wireless network; and a scheduler for setting a transmission/reception timing of the second wireless network in synchronization with a transmission/reception timing of the first wireless network, wherein the second interface unit provides a terminal of the second wireless network with a notification of a downlink transmission period and an uplink reception period of the second wireless network, which are determined by the scheduler, so as to control the transmission/reception timing of the second wireless network.